<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fuck Spaghetti by SiriuslySansationallySherlocked</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821905">Fuck Spaghetti</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslySansationallySherlocked/pseuds/SiriuslySansationallySherlocked'>SiriuslySansationallySherlocked</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Cooking, Cussing, Papyrus is ANGY, Sans Being Sans, Spaghetti, Super super ANGY, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslySansationallySherlocked/pseuds/SiriuslySansationallySherlocked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans learns that Papyrus becomes very out of character when he's angry enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fuck Spaghetti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans was lying peacefully on the couch, about to nod off, when he heard something he never thought he'd hear in his own house unless Undyne was there.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>FUCK</em>!" </p><p> </p><p>Sans sat up, running to the kitchen where his brother had been cooking. There was spaghetti all over the floor and sauce all over Papyrus.</p><p> </p><p>"woah, bro, are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"NO! THE HANDLES ON THIS FUCKING POT ARE SO FUCKING LOOSE IT MADE ME DROP THE GODDAMN SPAGHETTI ALL OVER THE MOTHERFUCKING FLOOR AND NOW I HAVE TO MAKE IT ALL OVER AGAIN AND EVERYTHING CAN JUST GO TO SHIT-"</p><p> </p><p>"jesus, calm down," Sans said, astounded at the words flying out of Papyrus's mouth. Papyrus never cursed.</p><p> </p><p>"CALM DOWN?! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO JUST HAD ALL THEIR HARD WORK GO ALL OVER THE FUCKING FLOOR!"</p><p> </p><p>"...and you're certain it's the pot's fault?"</p><p> </p><p>"ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT I DROPPED IT BY MY OWN FAULT? BECAUSE THAT'S BULLSHIT, I KNOW HOW TO HOLD A FUCKING POT!" Papyrus shouted.</p><p> </p><p>Sans couldn't hold back his laughter, and Papyrus glared at him. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!"</p><p> </p><p>"the way you're talking-" Sans giggled. "i've never heard you say those things before-"</p><p> </p><p>"I'M ANGRY!"</p><p> </p><p>"yeah, i can see that."</p><p> </p><p>"WOULD YOU STOP BEING AN ASSHOLE AND HELP ME CLEAN THIS UP?" Papyrus demanded, crossing his arms and giving him a death glare.</p><p> </p><p>"yeah, alright, just as long as you don't insult me anymore," Sans grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"STOP FUCKING SMILING, THIS IS SERIOUS!"</p><p> </p><p>Sans only snorted more. "as long as you keep talking like that i'm gonna keep laughing."</p><p> </p><p>"WHATEVER," Papyrus grumbled, beginning to clean up the mess himself.</p><p>"well, if it really is the pot's fault, maybe you could try your hand at <em>pottery </em>and make your own," Sans snickered.</p><p>"I SWEAR TO MOTHERFUCKING GOD SANS I WILL TAKE THAT ONE MEASLY HP OF YOURS AND SMASH IT TO FUCKING PIECES!"</p><p>Sans just stood there and watched unhelpfully, still giggling to himself. He couldn't wait to tell Undyne about this. She would be proud of Papyrus.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>